Songbirds
by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: Fitz Vacker, a rocker boy, visits Sophie's school. Will they be friends, or will he hurt her like so many other people? Doesn't really follow a plot line from the book, but still a good story, in my opinion. Please read&review! The rating may change from K to T cuz I'm paranoid. It won't go higher that T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay, so, I know I haven't update Titanium in a bit, but I had sudden inspiration (at, like, midnight) to write this. So, here is KotLC Songbirds!**

 **Disclaimer: Shannon Messenger owns the characters.**

Sophie's POV  
I didn't care that Fitz Vacker was coming. I'm not like those other girls. The stupid fan girls, who always flip out when they see a celebrity. Sure, I'm all for enjoying music, but these people crossed a line. So, when I heard that Fitz, one of the biggest stars in rock at the time, was coming, I decided to stay _faaaar_ away. I absolutely hated him, anyway. His music was decent, but he's a pure jerk. Most of those artists are. I only hoped I could keep away from him and his entourage. For now, I made my way to my homeroom. I was there about ten minutes early, and would probably be the only one there for a while, due to the _aforementioned_ situation. I sat in my usual spot in the back, pulled out my songbook, and started to finish the song I have been working on.

I took my love and I  
took it down  
Climbed a mountain  
Then I turned around

And I saw my  
Reflection in the  
Snow covered hills

When the landslide  
Brought me down

Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love?

Can the child within  
My heart rise above  
Can I sail through the  
Changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the  
Seasons of my life

Uh uh  
Uh uh  
Uh uh

Well, I've been afraid  
Of changin'  
'Cause I built my life  
Around you

But time makes you  
Older  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too  
Well

Well, I've been afraid  
Of changing'  
'Cause I built my life  
Around you

But time makes you  
Bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too  
Well, I'm getting older too

So, take this love and  
Take it down

Yeah, and if you climb  
a mountain and ya  
Turn around

And if you see my  
Reflection in the snow  
covered hills

Well the landslide  
Brought me down

If you see my  
reflection in the snow  
Covered hills

Well maybe  
Well maybe  
Well maybe

The landslide will bring you down

I finished the last note. Satisfied, I looked around. The class had started to fill in around me. Everyone looked excited. I sighed, and put away my book. _Let me guess,_ I thought, _Vacker is in this class._  
My suspicions were confirmed when a tall, muscular teen with vibrant teal eyes walked in. All the girls sighed, and started begging him to sit near them. I rolled my eyes. Fitz caught my eye, and smirked. He walked over and took the empty seat beside me. All the girls grumbled and shot me catty looks.  
"So, algebra. Bet you didn't think you'd see someone like me in a class like this, huh?" He said.  
I rolled my eyes again. "This is homeroom, idiot."  
Fitz raised an eyebrow. "Well, someone has an attitude. Don't you know who I am?"  
I snorted. "Of course I know. I even _kind of almost_ like your music. I'm just not really into that genre."  
"And what genre do you like?"  
"What's with the questions? And, I listen to country."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Cause I like it. Deal."  
"Ha. You know, I like your attitude. What's your name?"  
"Sophie. Now, can you leave me alone? I don't like you."  
Fitz put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get. I'll leave you alone. Mostly."  
Just then, the teacher walked in. He looked around, and took attendance. Keefe kept trying to talk to me. After a loooong fifteen minutes, the bell finally rang for first period. The teacher stopped me and Keefe on the way out the door. "Ms. Foster? Mr. Vacker? May I speak to you?"  
We walked over. The teacher began talking again. "As I'm sure your aware, Ms. Foster, Fitz is new, and won't know his way around. It's your job to show him."  
I groaned. Fitz seemed a bit more excited . We started walking to first period.  
"Hey, give me your schedule, so I can see where we're going."

Fitz kept talking, but he stopped his rant when I practically screamed in frustration. When I gave him his schedule, he didn't see what I was mad about. Then, I handed him an almost identical schedule, with my name at the top.  
"All but one class! I swear, the people of this school are out to get me. No day can be _literally this bad._ "  
"Wow, feeling the love."  
"Oh, shut up. Just come on, before we're late to class."

•••

I got home thinking I would be able to get some peace there. Instead, I got the opposite. My parents were sitting on the couch, with an all too familiar, dark-haired head sitting facing away from me. My parents saw me come in.

"Hey, honey," my mom said. "This is Fitz, the transfer student from-"  
"Yeah, I know who he is," I growled. "If you need me, I'll be in the Cove." Before anyone could stop me, I ran upstairs and put my stuff down. I climbed out the window, and ran to my special spot. I needed to break something.

FItz's POV  
I wished I knew why Sophie hated me so much. She had actually seemed really cool, the few times she had let herself crack at my jokes. But, for some reason, she usually acted like she hated me. I didn't get it. A few hours later, her parents had made dinner. Sophie still wasn't back. They didn't look too worried.  
"She's probably out at the Cove," Mrs. Foster explained. "It's where she likes to go to write her songs." I didn't know she wrote songs. Sure, I knew she could sing-I had had chorus with her that day- but this was news to me.  
"Do you want me to take some food out for her?"  
"Yes, that would be great. You can take yours out, too. The Cove is through a path in the tree line over there. There should be a trail you can follow."  
"Thanks." I walked out, balancing two plates of spaghetti. I followed the instructions, and came to a circle of tall bushes. When I pushed through a hole in them, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like a mini paradise. There were huge oak trees scraping the sky. Around the edges, there was a garden, which was currently home to a bunch of sunflowers, and ornamental squashes. A glittery blue pond sat in the middle of the Cove. The grass filling in the rest of the space was springy, and an amazing shade of green. The place seemed unnaturally beautiful.  
Once I got over over my stupor, I started to hear singing. I set the plates of food down, and followed the sound of Sophie's voice. I tracked it to the tallest tree, and looked up. Hearing that she was probably really high in the tree, I started to climb. It took me about five minutes to find her, and I saw that she was focused on her song. Not wanting to scare her, and liking the song, I decided to listen until she was over. I tapped her shoulder when she was done.  
Sophie flinched, hard. Her songbook fell to the ground. She cursed. **(A/N- I'm going to put in a clean version. Sophie said _slightly_ different words.)** "Fitz! What the freak are you doing here?!"  
"You're mom wanted me to bring your food."  
"Ugh, you can be such a dang freaking idiot."  
"Dang straight"  
Sophie practically growled at me, then jumped down from limb to limb. I followed her.  
"Hey," I said, "your song was really good. You're an amazing song writer."  
She scoffed, then picked up her food. I followed suit. "Really? What would _you_ know about country music? I thought you were a rocker boy."  
"Well, I never really wanted to be a rock singer. I actually wanted to be a country singer."  
"Yeah, right. Why wouldn't you go through with it?"  
"My record wouldn't let me. They wanted me to keep up a kind of, like, bad-boy thing."  
"Why can't you just switch? A bunch of artists do it."  
"They won't let me."  
"Have you _asked_?"  
I paused. "Actually, no. I just gave up after they told me to be a rocker."  
"Well, call them and change that." Sophie put down her empty plate.  
"Maybe later," I said, following her. "For now, I need to dump you into the lake."  
Sophie's eyes widened, then she smirked, and ran. "Only if you catch me!"  
I smirked, too. "You're on, Foster!" I took off after her. After chasing her for about ten minutes, I finally was able to tackle her into the pond. Unfortunately, I went in with her. I came up laughing, and started splashing Sophie. She did the same. We did that, just goofing around in the lake and the rest of the Cove until it was almost sunset. Then, we finally had to go home.  
 _This might not be so bad,_ I thought.

 **A/N- So, I did not write the song. That was Landslide, by Dixie Chicks. I didn't write any of the songs you will see in this. I'll tell you who they are by down here, at the end. Or, up at the top. Depends on how lazy I feel at the start of the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- hey, alls. Please don't kill me for not updating Titanium, don't worry, I'm working on it! Anyway, here's Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KOTLC, or the song.**

Sophie's POV

I was surprised. Fitz _actually_ wasn't that bad. He was funny, smart, and nothing like he was in front of the media. Plus, he liked country music. Not many people in my school did

We were in math, right before lunch. I was lost in thought about a song I was writing, when the bell rang. We headed to our lockers.

"Hey, Fitz," I said, "why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch today?"

Fitz seemed surprised. "Really? I thought you hated me. When did we become official friends?"

"I _did_ hate you. When you first came. And, there's nothing really _official_ about becoming friends. You sitting at our table, or what?"

"Sure. Let's go."

When we got to the cafeteria, there were begs and pleas from every table with a girl at it for Fitz to sit with them. Three weeks, and the still couldn't get over the celebrity. He followed me to a table with only five other people at it. Two of my friends, Biana and Marella, giggled when he sat down at our table. I raised an eyebrow, and they gave me a knowing look. I shook my head at their girlyness. Keefe, Dex, and Jensi just looked at us weird.

"Fitz, this is Marella, Dex, Keefe, Biana, and Jensi. Guys, this is Fitz. One fan girl moment, and you're out," I added, glaring at the girls. They gave me an innocent look. Fitz and I sat down, and the chatter started up again. Fitz started talking to the guys, while the girls sucked me into their conversation.

"OMG," Biana said, "are you excited for the Fall Dance?"

"Yes!" Marella shrieked. "Do you know what the theme is?"

"Yeah," I replied, less enthusiastically. "It's a country theme. I'm singing."

"Really?" Fitz asked, joining in. "I am, too."

"Cool." I was kind of looking forward to this, now.

"Fitz," Biana ordered, "talk to the boys. For your sake, do not listen to a girl's conversation."

Fitz complied, and Marella and Biana looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

"You know," Marella said.

"No, I don't." I was confused.

"We want to know." Biana explained, not very well.

"Know what." I was getting annoyed.

"If you and Fitz are..." Marella trailed off.

I realized what they meant, and rolled my eyes. "No, we're not dating. We're just friends."

"That's what they all say!" Biana sang. Marella nodded.

"You two are impossible." I said exasperated.

"Well, you at least like him, right?" Marella inquired. The two were in, like, perfect sync.

"Yeah, _as a friend._ Nothing more." I said.

"Suuuuure." they both said. I sighed, and pulled out my songbook.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Fitz and I were sitting in the oak tree, working on songs for the dance on Friday. So far, we had a bunch for him, since he was the main act, a few for me, and now we were writing a duet. He also insisted he had a few songs of his own, and he wanted to surprise me. We finished off the song, and sang it.

{ **Fitz** Sophie _Both_ }

Rearview crosses

Railroad ties

Oh, Hail Marys

Friday nights

Heartbeat baby

Low-beam lights

God, I miss when you were mine

 _Back when_ _that song was a song_

 _I could sing along without_

 _Thinking bout you every time it_

 _Came on_

 _Every beat, every line, every word, every time_

 _When a road was a road_

 _I could roll on through without_

 _Wishing that empty seat was you_

 _Money was gas, dreams were dust,_

 _Love was fast and we were us_

 **Shotgun sunset**

 **A cool mint kiss**

 **Backseat promise**

 **Breaking it**

 **Floorboard feeling**

 **County lines**

 **God, I miss when you were mine**

 _Back when_ _that song was a song_

 _I could sing along without_

 _Thinking bout you every time it_

 _Came on_

 _Every beat, every line, every word, every time_

 _When a road was a road_

 _I could roll on through without_

 _Wishing that empty seat was you_

 _Money was gas, dreams were dust,_

 _Love was fast and we were us_

 **In a sleepy town, just jumping in**

 _Far too young to know that summers end_

We were us, we can't go back

It's what it is, but God I miss

 _Back when_ _that song was a song_

 _I could sing along without_

 _Thinking bout you every time it_

 _Came on_

 _Every beat, every line, every word, every time_

 _When a road was a road_

 _I could roll on through without_

 _Wishing that empty seat was you_

 _Money was gas, dreams were dust,_

 _Love was fast and we were us_

Every beat, every line, every word, every single time

 **I just close my eyes and you're ridin shotgun**

 **You and me, baby, on the run**

{I miss you baby}

I miss you baby

Still with you baby

I can feel your heartbeat, baby

I sang the last note, and looked at Fitz. It was so much fun singing with him. He really was a great singer. "Sounds good, what do you think."

He grinned at me. "I think it sounds great. Do you think we have enough songs?"

"Well, we wrote five for me, five for you, and two duets-"

"Plus, I have three songs chosen that I will sing."

"So, we have fifteen songs. Yeah, I think we're good, because we don't have to sing the entire time."

"Cool. Should we head home?"

"What time is it?"

"About seven thirty."

Wow, I didn't realize we had been here that long. "Yeah, probably. I'm starting to get hungry, anyways."

We jumped down, and started home.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Fitz's POV

God, I loved singing with Sophie. She had an amazing voice, and the notes she wrote blended together in perfect harmony. I couldn't wait to sing at the dance. I was super nervous, though. Not about singing with her, but the three songs I had chosen. They were her three favorites, and I didn't want to mess this up. Friday night could either end out really well, or really, _really_ bad.

When we got home, Sophie's parents were talking to someone. Someone I knew very well.

"Dad?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

My dad turned to me. "Why, taking my son back to Hollywood to focus on his music. You're album is being released soon, and you still need to record one of the songs."

My dad also happened to be my record manager. I usually didn't mind it. For the most part, I got to do what I wanted. But, he sometimes had his own ideas. Like right now, for instance. "Dad, I'm not going back to Hollywood. Believe it or not, I _like_ it here. I've had a better time here in one month than I ever did anywhere with you my whole life. Deal."

"Absolutely not. It's not a choice. Either you come back, or I'm dropping your label."

"Okay."

"Good, the plane tickets are already-"

'No, dad. Not 'okay, I'll go with you.' I mean, 'okay, drop me as a client.' I never liked being a rock singer, anyway. I'll find someone else."

"No. As your father, I command that you come home."

Sophie's dad, who had been watching in silence, stepped in. "Actually, we are his legal guardians, now. When he transferred, you signed legal custody to us. So, as his adoptive parents, we say that it should be his choice."

"And I choose to stay here. Goodbye." I said, turning away from my father. I went upstairs to my room.

 **A/N- Okay, that's chapter 2! The song was We Were Us, by Keith Urban ft. Miranda Lambert.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- hai! Here's chapter 3! Thank you to all who read/reviewed/favorited/followed!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KOTLC. Song list at bottom.**

Sophie's POV

Well, it was finally Friday night. Fitz and I were on our way to the school to perform. We were dressed in a southern, redneck style. I was super excited. When we got to the gym, everything was different. It was totally decked out in a south-western style. It looked great.

The stage was already set up. I was going first, singing a few songs, then Fitz would go, and we would trade off like that. Fitz, for some reason looked really nervous. I didn't know why, he had performed in front of at least 10,000 people. This small dance should be nothing for him.

Everyone was already there, and the DJ already had some tracks playing. I stepped up to the stage and everyone turned to me. I sang my first song, Landslide. It was my first time performing, and I kind of loved it. I usually hated being the center of attention-like when I started here in the middle of the year- but this was different. I liked this attention. I sang one of my other songs:

Baby blue staring in the window pane

Just counting drops of rain

Wondering if she's got the guts to take it

Running down her dreams in a dirty dress,

Now her heart's a mess

Praying she'll find a way to make

So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake

Just keep on reaching though the limb might break

We've gone this far, don't you be scared now

'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down

Searching for a sign in the night even like a lonely string of lights

I'll burn just long enough for you to see it

The road's been long and lonely and you feel like giving up

There's more to this just the breath you're breathing

So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake

Just keep on reaching though the limb might break

We've come this far, don't you be scared now

'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down

On the way down

You won't forget the heavy steps it took to let it go

Close your eyes, count to 10, hold your breath and fly

Keep on climbing, though the ground might shake

Just keep on reaching though the limb might break

We've come this far, don't you be scared now

'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Fly

Fly

When I sang the last note, everyone clapped. Then, it was Fitz's turn.

Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside every darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where the brave are free and the lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today

Life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I want to drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these town

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hands

From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The Khyber pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get up again

You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold

Road's so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I want to drive it all night long

Life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I want to drive it all night long

There was a distance between you and I

A misunderstanding once but now

We look it in the eye

There's no load I can't hold

Road's so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I want to drive it all night long

Life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I want to drive it all night long

Life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I want to drive it all night long

When Fitz finished his song, the students went absolutely nuts. We kept singing, performing all the songs we had spent so long writing. It was amazing. I loved every second. Mostly, I liked being up there with Fitz. We had gotten really close in the past five weeks. I thought back to my conversation with Marella and Biana a few weeks ago. I wasn't lying the when I said I just liked Fitz as a friend, but now... things had changed a bit.

Before I knew it, we had sung all of the songs we wrote. Fitz was getting ready for the three songs he had chosen. He looked super-nervous

I was confused now. Why would he be nervous? I stood back and listened to him. As he sang, he got more and more relaxed.

I don't wanna be your Monday morning heading back to work

Stuck in traffic going slow, nothing on the radio

I don't wanna be another chore to check off your list

Of things you gotta do, places that you gotta go

Oh, no

I wanna be your Friday night sweet ride

Summertime sunshine barefoot in the moonlight

I wanna be your jackpot hotspot

Wide open road in a candy apple rag top

I wanna set you free, I wanna take you high

I wanna be, wanna be your Friday night

Oh your Friday night

We can rock together, let the good times roll forever

Fill up our cup, make a memory, drink it up

I don't wanna miss another minute, wanna live it with you

Beneath the blue sky, falling in love

I wanna be your Friday night sweet ride

Summertime sunshine barefoot in the moonlight

I wanna be your jackpot hotspot

Wide open road in a candy apple rag top

I wanna set you free, I wanna take you high

I wanna be, wanna be your Friday night

Oh Friday night

I wanna be your lemonade in the shade

Money in your pocket cause you just got paid babe

I wanna be your Friday night sweet ride

Summertime sunshine barefoot in the moonlight

I wanna be your jackpot hotspot

Wide open road in a candy apple rag top

I wanna set you free, I wanna take you high

I wanna be, wanna be your Friday night

Oh your Friday night

Hey, your Friday night

Hey, your Friday night

Your Friday night

Wait, that was Friday Night, by Eric Paslay. I had told Fitz before that it was one of my favorite songs. Plus, it was a love song. Why would he sing it? Before I could wonder too much, he started his second song.

Mmm

I remember when I first met you

Sipping coffee in a corner booth

You were just twirling your hair

And I just had to stare

For a minute or two

I was laughing at your stack of books

Then you shot me that smile

Hey, beautiful girl, in your own little world

And me in it

You got all my attention

And you ain't even trying

Yeah, you're my kind of different

And I never seen nothing

Nothing like you

Shades on spinning in a summer rain

Dancing in the rain no music

Just the right kind of crazy, baby

Something about you

Rocking that rock and roll t-shirt

We're at a party dressed up

But you just doing your thing

Ain't nobody ever seen nothing like you

When you're wearing them worn out jeans

Purple untied shoestrings

You're a light in the dark

And you're stealing my heart like a gypsy

I love the way that you kiss me

In front of everybody

So baby, come and kiss me

They ain't ever seen nothing

Nothing like you

Shades on spinning in a summer rain

Dancing in the rain no music

Just the right kind of crazy, baby

Something about you

Rocking that rock and roll t-shirt

We're at a party dressed up

But you just doing your thing

Ain't nobody ever seen nothing like you

Nothing like you

Shades on spinning in a summer rain

Dancing in the rain no music

Just the right kind of crazy, baby

Something about you

Rocking that rock and roll t-shirt

We're at a party dressed up

But you just doing your thing

Ain't nobody ever seen nothing like you

Never seen never seen nothing like you

Ain't never seen anything like you

Mmm

Never seen nothing like you

Nothing Like You, Dan and Shay. Okay, this was getting weird. Two of my favorite songs-both love songs- in a row. I had a sneaking suspicion I knew what Fitz was doing. It totally explained why he was nervous. If this next song was what I thought it was, I would know for sure...

Fitz started into his last song. My hopes started shooting sky high.

If she was a drink

She'd be single barrel

Bourbon on ice

Smooth with a kick

Chill and a burn

All at the same time

She's Sunday drive meets

High-speed chase

She ain't just a song

She's the whole mixed tape

She's so complicated

That's the way God made her

Sunshine mixed with

A little hurricane

And she destroys me in that t-shirt

And I love her so much it hurts

I never meant to fall like this

She don't just rain she pours

That girl right there's

The perfect storm

I know how to make her laugh,

Or blush, or mad at me

But that's okay, there ain't no one

More beautiful angry

And she loves just as deep

As she goes when she's down

The highs match the lows

Can't have one without the other

And I love her just the way

God made her

Sunshine mixed with

A little hurricane

And she destroys me in that t-shirt

And I love her so much it hurts

I never meant to fall like this

She don't just rain she pours

That girl right there's

The perfect storm

She's the friend of a lifetime

A guy like me spends his whole life

Looking for, that girl right there's

The perfect storm

The notes died out. Perfect Storm, Brad Paisley. I knew for certain, now. Fitz had been staring at me the whole time. He chose those songs for me. He _like_ liked me. _Fitz Vacker had a crush on me!_ I stepped slowly onto the stage, waiting for him to stop me. He didn't. I honestly didn't know what to feel. Giddiness, fear, excitement. I took a final step, and I was standing in front of him. I was inches from his face. I looked into his teal eyes, and saw everything I was feeling reflected back to me.

"So, what did you think?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

I raised an eyebrow. I decided to try for a nonchalant appearance. "I think that I need to strangle you, and that you are totally nuts."

Hi face fell. "So, you didn't like it."

I did it. I stepped up and kissed him. When I pulled away, I smiled. "No, I loved it."

The students behind us 'aaawe'd. Fitz and I were startled. I had forgotten that they were there. I looked at Fitz, and whispered in his ear. "We need to talk. Meet me at the Cove."

I pulled away from him, though I didn't want to. I walked away, high up on Cloud Nine.

 **A/N- okay, so, I know I mentioned some songs and authors in the story, but I want to cover all the legal basises and all that junk. In order: Landslide~ Dixie Chicks, Fly~ Maddie and Tae, Life is a Highway~ Tom Cochrane (but it was also re-sung by Rascal Flatts) Friday Night~ Eric Paslay, Nothing Like You~ Dan+Shay, Perfect Storm~ Brad Paisley. I absolutely love pretty much all the songs I put in here, but these are, like, in my top 10. Anyway, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- SO SORRY that it took so long to update! I hope to update soon, but I was busy. The only reason I've been able to update Titanium is that I've had it all written out in my science notebook.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KOTLC characters.**

Fitz's POV

Tonight went _way_ better than I thought it would. I didn't really know how it would play out, but I definitely didn't expect that. Not that I didn't like it. I really liked Sophie, pretty much since the first day.

I shook my head, coming out of my reverie. I looked at the DJ, silently asking if he could cover the rest of the dance. He nodded. I had finished all my songs, anyway.

I ran out, taking off in the direction of the Cove. When I got there, Sophie was lying on top of the hill, still in her cowgirl outfit. The moonlight glistened over her, making her look ethereal.

I walked over, and lied down beside her. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Sophie snorted. "Really? You know _exactly_ what I want to talk about."

I smiled. Yeah, I knew. "Okay, well, I kind of suck in this department."

She laughed. "Well, let's start with something easy. When did you start liking me?"

"When you stopped hating me, and actually started acting like yourself. You?"

"When I stopped hating you, and realized that you weren't the stuck-up rocker boy."

"So, the same time as me."

"Yep."

I thought for a second. "Then, how did it take so long for us to get together?"

"Okay, two things. One: a month isn't that long. Three weeks is even less. Two: we haven't gotten together. I don't believe I was officially asked."

I laughed at this statement. I rolled over to face her. "Okay, fine. Sophie Foster, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smile, ear-to-ear. "Why, yes, Fitz Vacker, I will be your girlfriend."

She kissed me again.

I smiled just as wide as Sophie. Yeah, this night could have gone _way_ worse.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Sophie's POV

Tonight was the best night of my life. I hadn't known that Fitz had a crush on me, but I had been liking him for a while. So, for him to be my boyfriend was amazing.

After we officially started dating, we sat under the stars, and just kept talking, and hanging out. It wasn't that different than usual, but it didn't feel the same. It felt more... special. Magical. We stayed the entire night, even watching the sunrise from the top of one of the trees.

But, we did have to go back. My parents were probably worried that we didn't show up last night. I looked up at the sun, then down at my phone. It was only 5:30, and my parents liked to sleep in on weekends. We could probably sneak in, and avoid questioning.

I told all this to Fitz, and he seemed reluctant.

"How will we get in?" he asked.

"They always leave the windows unlocked. We can go directly in to our rooms."

"Our rooms are on the third floor."

"I know a way to climb up."

"Why are we doing this, again?"

I laughed. "Because we want to avoid questioning. Just trust me. C'mon."

I grabbed his hand, and we ran back to the house. I led him to where our rooms were. I pointed to the tall tree in front of the roof to the back porch.

"We climb up the tree, onto the roof, and go into our rooms," I explained.

"You act like you've done this before."

"Once or twice. Sometimes I forget what time it is, out in the Cove, and I miss curfew. Now, let's go."

We climbed up, and got to our respective rooms. We went in, and went to bed.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

I woke up the next morning, around ten, completely elated. I couldn't remember why. Then, I recalled. The dance, the kiss, the Cove, Fitz, and staying there all night. I smiled to myself, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. My parents were already down, but Fitz wasn't around. My dad turned to me, and gave me a look. It wasn't a pleasant one, but it wasn't a full-on glare, either. It was more...disappointed.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"At the dance. Singing." I replied.

"I mean after that."

"I went to the Cove."

"You didn't come home at curfew."

"I just lost track of time. I'm sorry."

My dad sighed. "Well, you still broke the rule. And so did Fitz. Was he with you?"

I hesitated, knowing what my dad was implying. "Yeees... But, nothing happened. We were just talking."

"Really? That's all?"

"Of course. Dad, you know me. Would I really do something bad? I'm sixteen."

My dad sighed, and shared a look with my mom. "I know, you're right. But, you're still grounded for the weekend. Fitz, too."

"What about me?" Fitz walked in to the kitchen at the end of our conversation.

"Oh, Dad just grounded us for the weekend. That, and he doesn't trust me." I shot a look at him.

"I trust you. I just don't trust your-"

"Grady." My mom interrupted.

"Yes, Eda?"

"They don't want to hear this. Especially not when they just woke up." I looked at her gratefully, and she winked at me.

"Sooo," Fitz tried to switch off the uncomfortable subject. "What's for breakfast?"

"A family favorite. Blitzenberry muffins." Edaline answered. "Jolie always loved them, I used to make it all the time. I should make it more often. Stop mourning every little thing."

Jolie was my late sister. I was actually adopted, and she had died a few years before I came.

I sat down, and took a bite of muffin. It was amazing. The little berries burst in my mouth.

"Well," my dad said, around a mouthful of muffin. "You know what comes with being grounded."

I groaned.

Fitz, however, was confused. "What?"

I sighed. "We get the _amazing_ job of taking care of some of the animals. Primarily, bathing them."

It was his turn to groan. My family worked on a small preserve, rescuing animals, and making them ready to go to a larger one near the Himalayas. A lot of them were feisty, and it was always an adventure, taking care of them. A few of them seemed hellbent on destroying me.

Yeah, it would be an _interesting_ weekend...

 **A/N- Yay! Another chapter! I really hope that I will be able to update sooner next time.**

 **I kind of feel like this chapter was bad... But, I don't know.**

 **For now, I would love to hear from you all! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Okay, yeah, I suck. I really will try to update more often. It's just that summer has been kinda slow for me (and I totally love it, by the way), so I have had, like, zero inspiration for writing. I think that once school starts back up, I'll have more motivation. (It's called avoiding paying attention and doing schoolwork).**

 **Anyway, here's Chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shannon Messenger, and the songs belong to respective artists, listed at the bottom.**

Sophie's POV

Well, the weekend was finally over. That meant that Fitz's and my punishments were over. Grady and Edaline had no shortage of disgusting, tedious, or laborious chores for us to do. As Sunday finally came to a close, I was fully and thoroughly exhausted. I had spent the day cleaning out enclosures, and bathing some of the animals. I went upstairs and took the longest, soapiest shower ever. Then, I got out, finished getting ready for bed, and collapsed onto my mattress, immediately slipping into a sleep filled with dreams of random animals, and enclosures full of sky-high piles of manure.

When I woke up the next morning, I was still sore all over. I sat in bed for a minute longer, not wanting the day to start just yet. First off, it was Monday. I really don't like Mondays. Plus, if I even remotely knew the people in my school, Fitz and I would be bombarded with questions about Friday before we even walked in the door. On top of it all, it was a gym day.

Yeah, today would be _terrific._

I forced myself to go downstairs, and was greeted by the sight of the others already eating breakfast.

"Oh, so Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken, and deigned to grace us with her presence." Fitz smirked at me as I came in. I was still a disheveled mess.

I wrinkled my nose, and just responded with a "Mleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh." It was too early for thinking.

The others just laughed. I rolled my eyes, and got myself cereal. I sat down and started eating, reading on my phone as I did so.

I was interrupted about five minutes later by a hand waving in front of my face. "Hellooo? Are you going to respond, or am I just talking to myself here?"

I glared at Fitz. "It's too early for conversations."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"And what was that?"

"Just wondering what to expect at school today."

I snorted. "It's high school, Fitz. Expect living hell."

He rolled his eyes. "Specifically?"

"Well, for starters, it's Monday. And, it's a gym day," Fitz groaned loudly to this statement. "Plus, well, you know our friends."

"So, yeah, living hell."

* * *

Fitz's POV

True to Sophie's word, the second we walked into school, we were barraged with questions, comments, glares, and whispered conversation that were most likely centered around us. I, of course, was used to this-coming from fame, and all. But, Sophie seemed really flustered. She wasn't used to all this attention, I reminded myself. Instead, she just blushed, and tried to hide behind her hair. I gently lead her through the crowd, pushing our way to our lockers, which happened to be right next to each other.

We quickly grabbed our stuff, and attempted to make it to the safety of homeroom without an incident. Unfortunately, someone had different ideas. And it happened to be the one Sophie and I were especially hoping to avoid today. Or any day, that is.

It was none other than the devil-spawn herself, Stina Heks.

The girl sneered at us. Her words were mostly directed at me. "Really? I'm surprised you're even willing to be _seen_ with this little freak. I mean, a bottom-feeding nobody like her is just dragging you down."

I rolled my eyes, and huffed in contempt. "Sophie is no _freak_ , Stina. She is not a _bottom-feeding nobody_. If anything, you just defined yourself."

She narrowed her eyes, and snorted. "I think you're mistaken, Vacker. But, honestly, you could have any girl in this school, and you choose _her_."

Sophie just let out a little laugh. "Somebody's jealous, aren't we?"

"Ha. As if, _Freak._ "

I sighed. "Come on, Sophie. We don't need to deal with her." Sophie and I brushed pat her.

"Losing the battle, aren't we?" Stina sneered.

I turned back to her. "Listen, I honestly don't frick what you think of me. Neither does Sophie. Neither does anyone with any kind of a brain. Because, honestly, Stina? You're pathetic."

With that, I turned away, and walked with Sophie into the classroom, where we were saved from any other unwanted attention.

* * *

Sophie's POV

After the whole run-in with Stina, my day was pretty uneventful. Math was boring. Science was mediocre. Gym was painful. On the bright side, I was able to get started on another song. So, my day was going okay.

Until lunch.

I knew that I would only be able to avoid Marella and Biana so long, and that by the time lunch came, I would have to be ready to face them. So, needless to say, I was not looking forward to the half-an-hour-long break. I toyed with the idea of spending my lunch in the library, but I decided against it. It would only delay the problem. Plus, I couldn't leave Fitz to face the beast alone. So, I sucked it up, and made my way to the cafeteria.

As expected, the second we sat down at the table, Biana and Marella were practically leaning over the table, telling us to spill the details, and asking us a bunch of questions. Keefe, Dex, and Jensi just rolled their eyes, and continued their conversation. Fitz attempted to join in, but I fixed him with a glare that said ' _If you value your health, you will not leave me to deal with this alone.'_ So, with a sigh, he tried to help answer the girls, in between their excited questions, squeals, and giggles.

The first question was the one I had been expecting-and dreading- the most.

"So, are you two together, now?" Biana asked.

"Yeah." Fitz answered. I just blushed, and hid behind my hair.

"And you are living in the same house?" Marella asked slowly. She and Biana shared a mischievous look.

I immediately knew what they were thinking, and gave them a full-on death glare. "Yes. And, no. It is _not anything_ like what you are thinking about."

Fitz, who had caught on to the drift, was now blushing scarlet right along with me. "Yeah, no. Nothing like that. I'm just staying while my dad is out on business. You guys know that."

"Yeah, but-" I instantly cut Biana off.

"Okay, shut up." I said. I could see that they weren't quite ready to drop the subject. I did know one thing that could distract them, though. I sighed, knowing what I would have to do. "Hey, do you guys want to have a sleepover tomorrow night?"

The duo squealed, and nodded. I would have to inform Grady and Edaline. The last time the girls came unannounced was kind of bad. I was lost in thought for a while, but I did catch the next little snippet of information.

"-invite the boys to a sleepover, too?" Biana was suggesting to Fitz. "That way all of us are there. And, it won't be as awkward for you, being the only guy."

Fitz nodded, considering the idea. He then nodded, and asked the guys, who agreed. It was all set.

 **A/N- Alright, little announcement to make. I am going to North Carolina pretty soon with my family, and will be there for a week. We are leaving August 1st. I will have my phone on me, and I will do my best to update, but no promises.**

 **And, I am planning to have a little game of Truth or Dare in the next chapter, but I kind of stink at writing them. So, if you have any ideas about that, please let me know. Otherwise, you leave it entirely to my (slightly) psychopathic friend, mother, step-sister and aunt. BE FOREWARNED! I was also thinking of including some prank calls (because, let's face it, they can be just plain funny). That is going to be left to the same group as before, plus the suggestions you all leave me.**

 **Okay, I'm done. Please review, or you can PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Yeah, I don't know why I haven't been putting any songs into the story recently. In all honesty, I had meant to put one into the last one, but my plans and my writing-mind had different ideas. So, I'll do my best to put one into this chapter, and make it a bit longer. At the very least, you get what will hopefully be at least a semi-funny sleepover!**

 **Speaking of which, I only got three suggestion in the reviews. Actually, I only got four reviews. Seriously, you all left me with having to resort to my mom, aunt, step-sister, and psycho friend?! Not cool... But you're all awesome, so I'm not gonna yell at you in caps lock.**

 **Thanks to Everblaze, ForeverFreeFall, and Katie for the ideas. I'm not really good at writing humor. (Which is why I had to resort to what I'm dubbing my Prank Team)**

 **Now that I'm done ranting, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters are Shannon Messenger's, and the songs belong to their respective artists.**

Sophie's POV

The next afternoon, after school let out, my group of friends and I walked to the preserve where I lived. It wasn't that far from the school, and it was a nice day out. The others-excluding Fitz, of course- had all their stuff for the sleepover.

When we walked in, we were greeted with snacks from Grady and Edaline. They couldn't stay long, though, having to take care of the animals. We all sat around the kitchen table, pulling out our homework, so we could get that out of the way early. Luckily, the teachers had been pretty lenient with the amounts of homework they gave us. So, it was only about two hours before everyone was done, and we could get started with our sleepover.

Jensi, Fitz, Dex, Keefe, Biana, Marella and I all sat in a circle on the floor, trying to figure out what we wanted to do first.

"Oh, oh, let's do makeovers!" Biana exclaimed. Marella nodded eagerly

"Yeah, no." Keefe shot the idea down.

I sighed, knowing that they would only insist on it later in the night.

"Well, why don't we do prank calls?" Dex suggested.

Fitz shook his head. "Too early. We gotta wait until later in the night to do that. Same with Truth or Dare."

An idea popped into my head. "Why don't we watch some movies?"

Everyone shared a look, and we agreed. Then, came the next question.

What to watch.

It took about an hour, but we decided on Despicable Me, which seemed to suit everyone just fine. You really can't go wrong with a kids movie.

We watched that, then the second one right after. Somewhere in between, we ordered pizza, and were just finishing up dinner by the time the second movie was over. I glanced at the clock, checking the time. 7:30. It was prank calling time.

We all sat on the floor (during the movie, we had kind of moved around, and weren't in our original circle), and started a debate about who to call first. We settled on a friend of Dex's, who had moved away. Biana entered the number onto her phone, put it on speaker, and we waited. After about a minute, he picked up.

Fitz was the first to talk. In an unrecognizable accent, he started yelling. "Ling! Ling Choy! You have dishona famiry, and da Shir-Wee Tempru!"

We hung up, but not after listening to the person on the other end sound confused. Then, we decided on one of Keefe's teachers, whom I had the phone number to. When they picked up, Marella was the one to talk. "Herro, and dis is Microshoft. You has virus on computa, we fix for 100 paper monays."

" _What? How would-"_ We didn't listen to the rest of the response, just hanging up. An idea suddenly popped into my head. I took Biana's cell, and started punching in a number. When they picked up, I started talking in a fake voice. "Hello? This is Chevy, right? I have a problem with my car."

The person on the other end paused. Then, seeming to sense that this was a prank, started playing along. " _Yes, how may I be of service?"_

"Well, somebody stole my car radio, and now I just sit in silence."

" _And, how long has the radio been gone?"_

"About a month. I ought to replace that slot with what I once bought."

" _I understand. You will get a new car radio soon."_

"Thank you. Sometimes quiet is violent, you know."

" _Yes. Have a good day!"_ Then they hung up. We all looked at each other, then burst out laughing. I knew that they would have played along.

We kept on prank calling people, but we soon ran out of people to call. So, that meant that it was time to move on to Truth or Dare.

 _Oh, crap._

* * *

Fitz's POV

I was kind of scared of what would happen during Truth or Dare. And you really couldn't blame me, given the mischievous looks on Biana, Marella, and Keefe's faces.

"So," I said, kind of nervous. "Who's going first?"

That was the million dollar question. No one wanted to be chosen first, but everyone seemed to want to be the one to give the dare/question. Keefe answered the question, though.

"You are," he smirked. "Truth or dare?"

I eyed him, not sure what the safer path would be. Knowing him, neither. Well, then, my answer was of course going to be "Dare."

Keefe's grin became evil. Starting to regret my decision. "I dare you to... go outside and sing _Let it Go_ loudly."

I sighed, kinda regretting my decision. But, I stood up, walked outside, and sang the stupid song. When I turned to go back in, I saw that the others had followed me, and Keefe had recorded the whole thing. Well, there goes my social life...

When all of us were back inside, and we were settled back into our circle, the game resumed.

"Dex," I said, "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I thought for a second. "What is the most embarrassing thing you ever agreed to?"

Dex sighed. "Other than this conversation? I let my siblings put me in a dress."

Everyone laughed, and Dex blushed. "Keefe, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm. I dare you to repeat the last three words I say for the rest of the game."

"Of the game." Keefe turned to Sophie. "Foster, truth or dare?"

Sophie looked slightly worried. "...Dare?"

Keefe smirked. "I dare you to kiss me."

... _What?!_

Sophie blushed scarlet, and I had to hold myself back as she walked up, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Why was I jealous? I mean, I was seriously pissed, and that was understandable. But jealous? What was wrong with me?

Sophie cleared her throat. "Biana. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Sophie had paused. "Longest you've gone without showering?"

"One week." Biana wrinkled her nose. "I hated it. Marella, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare you to sing everything you say for the rest of the game."

"Okay," Marella sang. "Jensi, what do you choose."

Jensi apparently felt like singing along, because his words continued Marella's tune. "I choose dare."

"I dare you to sing _Let it Rock_ with me."

"Let's do it!"

( _Jensi_ Marella **Both** )

I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie  
Live a lie  
Live a lie

 _And you take your time_  
 _And you do your crime_  
 _Well you made your bed_  
 _I'm in mine_

 **Because when I arrive**  
 **I, I'll bring the fire**  
 **Make you come alive**  
 **I can take you higher**  
 **What this is, forgot?**  
 **I must now remind you**  
 **Let It Rock**  
 **Let It Rock**  
 **Let It Rock**

 _Now the son's disgraced_  
 _He, who knew his father_  
 _When he cursed his name_  
 _Turned, and chased the dollar_  
 _But it broke his heart_  
 _So he stuck his middle finger_  
 _To the world_  
 _To the world_  
 _To the world_

And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine

 _Yeah!_

Weezy!

 **Because when I arrive**  
 **I, I'll bring the fire**  
 **Make you come alive**  
 **I can take you higher**  
 **What this is, forgot?**  
 **I must now remind you**  
 **Let It Rock**  
 **Let It Rock**  
 **Let It Rock**

 **Because when I arrive**  
 **I, I'll bring the fire**  
 **Make you come alive**  
 **I can take you higher**  
 **What this is, forgot?**  
 **I must now remind you**  
 **Let It Rock**  
 **Let It Rock**  
 **Let It Rock**

 _Just let it rock (_ rock!)

 _Let it rock (_ rock!)

 _Let it rock_ (rock!)

 **Let it rooooock!**

 **Let it rooooock!**

We all clapped, because, honestly, they were pretty good. Jensi turned on Keefe. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Jensi grinned evilly. "I dare you to steal a squirrel from the park."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Get a squirrel from the park, and bring it back here. You can enlist the help of anyone in this room."

Keefe nodded slowly, obviously formulating a plan. "I'll need Fitz, Dex, and Foster, plus a box, a stick, fishing line, and a ton of nuts."

Great.

* * *

 **A/N- The song was Let it Rock, by Kevin Rudolf. Personally, I prefer the shortened version, because it isn't dirty. Here's the video I usually watch:** **watch?v=GNWBAcFLAmE**

 **Keefe's dare will be completed in the next chapter. Yeah, this is probably gonna be fun to write! I'll have to consult my psycho...**

 **Okay, I will give a shout** **out to the people who got my quote, along with who said it. And, I would just like to say, I have done all of those prank calls before, along with a bunch of others. It is SUPER funny when the people respond right**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review, follow, fav, and feel free to PM me! Until next time, Peepsicles!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update! I was working on another story, and I wanted to collect ideas for this chapter.**

 **Anyway, you don't want to hear my excuses.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to Shannon Messenger.**

Sophie's POV

Stealing a squirrel?! Really?! I made a mental note to kill Jensi and Keefe later. How did I get roped into this? Actually, Keefe probably needed me because I was really good with animals. That would be useful when it came time to actually get the squirrel.

So, Dex, and I were posted behind a bush, waiting for our plan to fall into place. The others were waiting back at the house.

Dex had whipped up some kind of technology to actually trap the squirrel. Keefe and Fitz were currently waiting to spring the trap, and I was finishing setting the line of peanuts out to attract the poor victim. As I placed the last nut, I ran over to where Dex was sitting, and we all waited, with our breath held.

It took about half an hour, but we finally caught a baby squirrel. The only problem was, the trap was designed for an adult. The poor thing got hurt in the trap. I gasped when I saw this, and ran over. I gently lifted the trap, being careful not to injure the animal any further. Being as gentle as I could, I lifted the creature. I was no bigger than the palm of my hand. The squirrel was clearly terrified, but it couldn't move, due to the injury to it's legs. I glared at Dex.

"You are _so_ lucky that I can have this fixed in a few hours."I said. I turned to the other two boys. "Well, we caught a squirrel. Can we go home now?"

Keefe nodded, and we headed back to the house.

* * *

Fitz's POV.

The second we got back, Sophie took the baby squirrel to the med area. She told me, Dex, and Keefe to go inside, and wait with the others. When we got in, we were attacked by questions.

"Did you get the squirrel?" Jensi asked.

Biana rolled her eyes. "More importantly, where's Sophie?"

Keefe held up his hands in mock surrender. "Yo, Foster's fine. She's in the clinic with the squirrel right now. There was a, ah, _slight_ malfunction with the trap."

The others gasped. "Is the squirrel okay?" Marella asked.

I nodded. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, all our phones rang. I looked to see who sent me a message, and saw that it was from Sophie. Opening it, I saw a picture of the baby squirrel curled up, asleep, in Sophie's palm.

The girls reacted with a simultaneous 'Awwww!', while Keefe rolled his eyes.

Another message came up from Sophie. s _hould b out in 30. not as bad as we thought._

I sighed, glad that we hadn't hurt the squirrel too bad. I looked at the others. "What do we do now?"

* * *

Sophie's POV

When I came back in with the squirrel- who was asleep in a little cage- I saw the others watching TV. I walked over and sat down on the couch.

"'Sup." I said.  
Biana and Marella squealed when they saw me, looked at each other, and screamed "Makeover time!"

Then, they proceeded to drag me upstairs. I tried to resist, but I knew it was futile with them. I glanced over my shoulder with a look that said 'Help!' The guys sat there and laughed, and I play-glared at them.

The girls dragged me upstairs, and sat me in the chair by the vanity that Edaline got me. I don't know why I had it- I hardly used it- but the girls had found use for it, apparently. Biana threw some clothes at me, and Told me to go put them on. I went to the bathroom, and came out a few minutes later in a white cold-shoulder blouse with a peace sign, and a short black skirt with leggings. Marella- who had been looking through all my jewelry- brought me a gold locket, and white diamond studs. I put them on, and tried to look in the mirror, but they spun me so I couldn't see what I looked like. I sighed, and let them put the makeup on me, and straighten my hair.

About twenty minutes later, they finally let me look at myself in the mirror.

Wow.

Just, wow.

They were miracle workers. I had a light-gold eyeshadow that brought out the flecks in my eyes. My skin looked flawless, and they had put blush on, that made my cheeks look rosy. I also had light pink lip gloss on. My straight blond hair fell over my shoulders. The necklace and earrings went perfect with the outfit. I never really thought of myself as pretty, but this was on the edge of being beautiful.

Biana and Marella smiled, proud of their hard work. They ushered me out of the room.

"Go on, show the others!" Biana urged.

I walked downstairs to see the guys' reactions.

* * *

Fitz POV

When Sophie came down the steps, I couldn't speak. Biana and Marella had outdone themselves. Keefe wolf-whistled, and I glared at him. Sophie blushed, and hid behind her newly-straightened hair. I walked over to her, and whispered in her ear. "You look amazing."

I kissed her, and then I heard someone clear their throats behind me. I turned around to see Grady and Edaline glaring at me. Actually, only Grady was glaring. Edaline just had a knowing smile on her face.

"We need to talk." Grady said, before turning and walking away. Edaline threw me an apologetic smile, before following her husband.

I felt my face pale, and Sophie squeezed my hand reassuringly. I gave her a slightly scared look, before following her parents.

 _Cuh-rap!_

 **A/N- Yay! I finally updated! Thanks to Everblaze for an idea.**

 **Till next time! Please review, fave, follow, or PM me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A / N - Guess who's back from vacation! I had a ton of fun! And now, I'm back with another chapter!**

 **So, without further ado, on to said chapter!**

Fitz's POV

I sat at the table, waiting for either Grady-who was looking at me hard- or Edaline-who was looking at me with sympathy- to talk. I started getting more and more nervous.

Finally, Grady spoke. "You're dating Sophie."

It wasn't a question. He knew the answer. But I still nodded, and said "Yes sir. That is, if you are okay with it."

Edaline smiled. "Of course we are, Fitz. You're such a nice young man, I think you'd be a wonderful first boyfriend for her."

Gray's hard look turned into a glare. "But you better be good to her. I honestly think that she's too young for a boyfriend. However, Edaline has other ideas." He glanced sideways at her, and she raised an eyebrow. Grady continued. "If you hurt her, I will do much more than just kick you out."

I gulped, and nodded. "I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

They nodded, and Edaline smiled. "Great. So, when did you two get together?"

I blushed. This entire conversation was a bit embarrassing. But, I knew that it was going to happen eventually. "Um, the night of the dance."

They nodded, and we fell into an awkward silence. After about twenty minutes, Edaline stood up. "Grady, we've tortured this poor boy enough. Let's let him go back to the party."

I stood up quickly, and nodded my thanks to Edaline. I bolted out of the room, back to the others. They were sitting on the couch, choosing movies to watch. They stopped, though, when I came back in.

"So," Biana said. She was really starting to get on my nerves tonight. "What did Grady and Edaline want to talk about?"

I could feel myself blush. "Uh, me and Sophie." I sat down, next to Sophie and Keefe. "Let's get on with the movie. What are we watching?"

"A horror movie." Keefe replied, still flipping through the options. He finally settled on one, and clicked play.

* * *

We watched about three different horror movies. Sophie burrowed into me at all the scary or gross parts, hiding her face. After the third one, Marella got sick of all of Keefe's choices. She stole the remote, and said "Okay, enough of that. We need something ridiculously stupid."

With that, she turned on Sharknado. We were going to go through all three of them, making fun of the stupidity of the entire thing.

"How did they make _three movies_?" Sophie asked, laughing. We were starting Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No.

I had to jump in at the part when they were in space. "How are those stupid sharks still alive? Not only should they have died from lack of ability to breath, they should be frozen! And why is there a frickin' lightsaber-chainsaw! And a FRICKIN' MEGALODON!"

After the third movie, we were all tired. We decided to go to bed. Sophie and I said goodnight, and retired to our rooms. I laughed a bit to myself, and fell alseep.

* * *

Sophie's POV

I suffered through the rest of the week, but it was _finally_ Saturday. It was about noon, and Fitz and I were at the Cove. We were working on a new songs for me and him. Right now, I was helping him with one of his songs.

"Okay," he said, "this is what we have so far.

I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning

I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying

It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around

Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, down

Every storm runs, runs out of rain

Just like every dark night turns into day

Every heartache will fade away

Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more

And walk out that door

Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns

'Cause we all have thorns

Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind

And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'

Every storm runs, runs out of rain

Just like every dark night turns into day

Every heartache will fade away

Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain"

I nodded, thinking about what we could add next. an idea suddenly came to me. "What if we did something like this:

 _It's gonna run out of pain_

 _It's gonna run out of sting_

 _It's gonna leave you alone_

 _It's gonna set you free_

 _Set you free_ "

Fitz nodded. "And then end it like:

Every storm runs, runs out of rain

Just like every dark night turns into day

Every heartache will fade away

Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

It's gonna set you free,

It's gonna run out of pain,

It's gonna set you free"

We smiled at each other, and he kissed my forehead.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I wrote this during class this week. Could you tell me what you think?"

Fitz nodded, and motioned that I go ahead.

I took a deep breath, and started singing.

" _Hey, good girl_

 _With your head in the clouds_

 _I bet you I can tell you_

 _What you're thinkin' about_

 _You'll see a good boy_

 _Gonna give you the world_

 _But he's gonna leave you cryin'_

 _With your heart in the dirt_

 _His lips are dripping honey_

 _But he'll sting you like a bee_

 _So lock up all your loving_

 _Go and throw away the key_

 _Hey good girl_

 _Get out while you can_

 _I know you think you got a good man_

 _Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

 _Won't you open up your eyes?_

 _It's just a matter of time 'til you find_

 _He's no good, girl_

 _No good for you_

 _You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go_

 _Better listen to me_

 _He's low, low, low_

 _Hey, good girl_

 _You got a heart of gold_

 _You want a white wedding_

 _And a hand you can hold_

 _Just like you should, girl_

 _Like every good girl does_

 _Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love_

 _But he's really good at lying_

 _Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust_

 _'Cause when he says forever_

 _Well, it don't mean much_

 _Hey good girl_

 _So good for him_

 _Better back away honey_

 _You don't know where he's been_

 _Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

 _Won't you open up your eyes?_

 _It's just a matter of time 'til you find_

 _He's no good, girl_

 _No good for you_

 _You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go_

 _Yeah yeah yeah, he's low_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Oh, he's no good, girl_

 _Why can't you see?_

 _He'll take your heart and break it_

 _Listen to me, yeah_

 _Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

 _Won't you open up your eyes?_

 _It's just a matter of time 'til you find_

 _He's no good, he's no good_

 _Won't you open up your eyes?_

 _It's just a matter of time 'til you find_

 _He's no good, girl_

 _No good for you_

 _You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_ "

Fitz clapped. "Awesome. How did you come up with that?"

I shrugged. "During lunch, I saw a girl fawning over a guy that I knew was a total jerk. I told her he was bad news, but she just kinda ignored me. The lyrics just came to me, after that."

He nodded. I leaned against him, and looked out over the Cove. I loved this place. It was so pretty. It was so...

...I fell into a peaceful sleep against Fitz.

 **A/N- The songs were Every Storm (Runs Outta Rain) by Gary Allan, and Good Girl by Carrie Underwood.**

 **I just wanted to say, while I was in North Carolina, I went to the Hatteras lighthouse, and climbed to the top. Can I just say- OW! It's the tallest lighthouse in North America. 268 steps! But, I found out that it was the lighthouse that was mentioned in one of my favorite books: _Fablehaven: Keys to the Demon Prison,_ by Brandon Mull. I squealed a little when I figured that out. And, I found out how to move a lighthouse! It's a fairly simple idea, just not simple in action. I also went to the original place where the lighthouse stood. There were toytles! Lots and lots of toytles! We have a _ton_ of turtles at my house, but it was really cool to see them all in the wild like this. **

**Today, I woke up at, like 6 to watch the sunrise. It was absolutely beautiful.**

 **SO! Enough rambles. Until next time! Review, follow, fave, PM, you know the drill.**


	9. Crazy Girl

**A/N- Okay, I'm back! I'm super sorry for not updating in forever! I'm just kinda stuck on what to write for it (being as I never write out any kind of a plot in advance, whatsoever).**

 ***adopts one of those voices from the charity commercials* So, if you have any ideas, please donate them to the Songbirds Survival Program, helping to keep my stories alive since about five minutes ago. To donate, please just leave a review, or privately message the author at Fangirl7777. Please, your ideas could be the difference between life and death for this story...**

 **Okay, I'm done being weird and begging for help. To ForeverFreeFall and TeamFitz, I promise to at least** ** _attempt_** **to put your ideas in the story. I really like them, though!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! KOTLC belongs to Shannon Messenger, and the song list is at the bottom.**

Sophie's POV

I sat in the tree and cried. I wanted to believe him, I really did. But, I just couldn't. I saw Fitz flirting with that other girl. And, right after we just had a fight, too! I just couldn't take it right now. It was still the middle of the day, and I should technically still be at school. But I couldn't face them all right now, and I just had to run away. I didn't care that I would get in trouble.

I didn't know how long I sat up there, but I soon felt Fitz's strong arms wrapped around me. He didn't say anything, and instead began to softly sing to me, like a lullaby. It was one of my favorite songs, but he slowed it down, and sang it softer than the actual version. Personally, I liked his version better.

"Baby why you wanna cry?

You really oughta know that I

Just have to walk away sometimes

We're gonna do what lovers do

We're gonna have a fight or two

But I ain't ever changing my mind

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?

I wouldn't dream of going nowhere

Silly woman come here let me hold you

Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?

I wouldn't last a single day

I'd probably just fade away

Without you I'd lose my mind

Before you ever came along

I was living life all wrong

The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?

I wouldn't dream of going nowhere

Silly woman, come here let me hold you

Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?

Like crazy, girl

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?

I wouldn't dream of going nowhere

Silly woman come here let me hold you

Have I told you lately I love you like

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?

I wouldn't dream of going nowhere

Silly woman come here let me hold you

Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?

Like crazy

Oh crazy girl

Like crazy

Oh crazy girl"

He stopped, and I sighed, burrowing into him, tired from crying so much. He stroked my head, and whispered comforts into my ear. "Hey. I'm so, so sorry. I love you. There is no one else that I will ever say that to. I love you, and only you. Okay?"

I didn't respond, because I was already asleep, leaning against him.

 **A/N-The song was Crazy Girl, by the Eli Young Band.**

 **Yeah, you know what? Screw plots. You guys already kinda know their backstories. This is probably just going to end out being oneshots that may be relatively connected from now on, all pretty much just fluff between the two of them. Trust me, it'll work out better for all of us. I will warn you, oneshots are kinda new to me, so they'll start out pretty short, then probably get a bit longer as I get better.**

 **Okay, so I was reading a story, and it was one of those things where the fans ask the characters questions. I thought it may be a good idea. What do you all think? I'd be willing to do any of my OC's, from any of my stories.**


End file.
